1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headgear frame for a sewing machine for embroidering the peripheral portion of a headgear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional headgear frame 100 for a sewing machine is provided, for example, with a receiving frame 101 formed into a cylindrical shape and a holding band 102 having a belt shape, as shown in FIG. 4.
When a headgear 1 is to be embroidered, first of all, the receiving frame 101 of the headgear frame 100 is mounted on the (not-shown) set jig. And, the headgear 1 is fitted on the outer circumference of the receiving frame 101 and is then clamped and fixed on its outer circumference by the holding band 102 of the headgear frame 100.
The holding band 102 is provided at its other end 102b with a ring 103, and the receiving frame 101 is provided with a hooking member 104 for hooking the ring 103. After the ring 103 was hooked by the hooking member 104, as shown in FIG. 5, it may be dislocated to chatter in the width direction (i.e., in the direction, as indicted by double-dotted arrows in FIG. 5) of the holding band 102 with respect to the hooking member 104. As a result, the holding band 102 is not positioned so that the headgear 1 cannot be set in position or may go out of position.